Fuga Para Qualquer Lugar
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Draco e Gina estão cansados de fingir que nem sequer se conhecem quando na verdade nutrem um sentimento forte um pelo outro. Qual é a solução desse problema? Uma fuga? Seria tão simples assim?


_**Fuga para qualquer lugar**_

  


**N.A.:** Música Anywhere, da banda Evanescence. Essa música não está no álbum Fallen, mas pode ser encontrada na Internet e baixada com programas de compartilhadores p2p. O shipper é Draco/Gina, meu casal preferido! O mais lindo!

  


  


_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me / Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo? _

  


O clima era tenso, afinal em menos de meia hora começaria o último jogo de quadribol do ano letivo em Hogwarts. E lá estavam, todos os jogadores, grifinórios e sonserinos, prontos para entrar em campo e ganhar pontos preciosos para a conquista da Copa das Casas. Todos estavam nervosos, principalmente um jogador da Sonserina e uma da Grifinória. Seria a segunda vez no ano que se enfrentariam depois de estar juntos, e isso não era fácil. Nos vestiários as palavras de encorajamento eram praticamente as mesmas: "garra, força, não deixaremos eles ganharem, todos sabem que eles são piores..." mudando apenas quem as pronunciava, do lado vermelho Harry Potter falava com muita paixão e do lado verde Draco Malfoy falava com raiva e determinação.

Minutos depois o jogo começava, e se desenrolava bem violento. Ofensas eram proferidas ao vento e chegavam exatamente aos ouvidos de quem deveria ter conhecimento delas. 

Ela tinha que disfarçar e jogar o jogo, como se não se importasse com ele, ou pior, como se odiasse a ele. Sua posição ainda podia ser mais desagradável, já que era batedora sua função era impedir que ele pegasse o pomo, e como fazer isso sem acertá-lo com balaços? Seu coração doía cada vez que apontava para ele, e se apertava mais quando acertava.

Ele a xingava em voz alta para que os companheiro de time ouvissem: "Malditos Weasleys, não me deixam em paz." E coisas muito piores, no entanto não gostava de ter que usar esse disfarce, no começo até era divertido, mas depois de um ano cansou e o incomodava ter que ofendê-la e ouvir seus _amigos_ fazendo o mesmo, ainda mais que muitas vezes os comentários eram mais do que maldosos.

Draco viu o pomo, e em um vôo rápido quase o alcançou, o Potter não tinha visto, era sua primeira chance de vencê-lo, a glória da vitória já se apoderava dele, mas não durou muito. Gina acertou um balaço em cheio em sua vassoura, fazendo com que ela rodopiasse e todos notassem que ele estava atrás do pomo. Dessa vez teve uma vontade legitima de xingá-la! Por que ela não colocava seu dever grifinório de lado e o deixava pegar o pomo? Sabia que era o que ele mais desejava no momento, não podia deixar de ser egoísta e pensar um pouco nele também?

Foi difícil acertar o balaço exatamente na vassoura sem atingí-lo, mas conseguiu. Com o olhar que ele a lançou ela soube que ele tinha ficado bravo com sua atitude, mas o que ele queria? Que ela o deixasse pegar o pomo e todos percebessem? Isso estava fora de questão, ela honrava o time que pertencia e também não deixaria ser descoberta só por agradá-lo, Draco já era mimado o suficiente.

  


_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free / E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre?_

  


Mais quinze minutos de jogo e nem Harry ou Draco encontravam o pomo. No alto tudo estava parado, entretanto mais próximo do campo a disputa se acirrava, os batedores evitavam ao máximo que os atacantes acertassem a goles nos aros. E com isso o jogo se tornava mais violento do que estava, alguns balaços passavam a voar em direção dos jogadores com total maldade, e intenção de realmente ferir, tirando os rivais de combate. Gina acertou um balaço em um dos atacantes, mas não foi nada grave e Rony do gol gritou para que ela fosse mais _incisiva_, e justamente quando ela tentava ouvir o que o irmão dizia, foi atingida por um balaço. Sentiu a dor na nuca e o mundo em sua volta passou a desligar, ficando mais escuro. Sentiu que não tinhas forças para segurar o bastão, foi a primeira coisa que soltou, depois teve a sensação que não conseguiria se manter mais no ar com a vassoura. Caia, mergulhando na imagem verde abaixo de seus pés.

Quando a viu sendo atingida Draco quis socar o batedor de seu time, mas não era hora para isso. Sem pensar duas vezes arrancou com a vassoura para segurá-la antes que fosse de encontro ao chão. Não foi o único a ter essa idéia, Harry fez o mesmo, e ambos quase se chocaram. Por sorte Harry desviou, evitando um acontecimento muito pior.

Draco segurou-a em seus braços antes que batesse no chão, Gina estava inconsciente e sua nuca sangrava, notou porque suas vestes se molharam, porque só olhando não dava para notar, o vermelho dos cabelos escondia o sangue. Draco ficou muito preocupado com sua namorada e estava difícil mascarar seus sentimentos. Todos saberiam que ele se importava com ela, estava escrito em seu rosto. Desceu da vassoura com ela no colo e rapidamente aproximaram-se Rony, Harry e os dois times.

-Está louco, Malfoy? Poderíamos ter nos chocado e nenhum dos dois a seguraria! - Harry veio nervoso gritando com Draco.

-Você está louco! Não viu que eu saí na frente para pegá-la, Potter?

-Vi, mas não confio em você. Quem garante que não a deixaria se espatifar no chão?

-Escute aqui... - Draco começou a falar, com ganas de amaldiçoar Harry por achar que ele faria isso a Gina, sendo interrompido por Rony.

-Escute aqui você, Malfoy. Solte minha irmã! 

Draco não queria soltá-la, pelo menos enquanto ela não acordasse e falasse com ele. Mas como poderia manter o namoro às escondidas se todos percebessem? Eles não podiam ficar juntos se as pessoas soubessem. Os tempos eram difíceis e um namoro entre lados opostos em época de guerra jamais seria aceito. Draco estava quase jogando uma maldição no Weasley, somente não o fez porque seria imprudente.

  


_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you / Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço  
_  


Abaixou-se e cuidadosamente a colocou no gramado, a ajeitando e tirando fios de cabelo que encobriam sua face, no mesmo momento Gina acordou e segurou a mão dele. Ela acordou atordoada e pensou que os dois estivessem sozinhos em um de seus encontros secretos, logo viu Rony se aproximando e soltou a mão de Draco, tomando consciência. Ele se levantou e saiu de perto.

-Gina, você está bem? Quantos dedos têm aqui? - Rony estava muito preocupado e balançava a mão com quatro dedos erguidos à sua frente. -Foi culpa minha, chamei sua atenção.

-Foi mesmo. - Draco respondeu do lado de Rony, lançando-o um olhar de rancor.

-E o que você tem com isso, Malfoy? - o ruivo respondeu.

-Parem de discutir. - Gina disse e ambos olharam para ela. -Estou bem, só estou com o pescoço dolorido, nada de mais.

-Deixe-me ver isso, querida. - Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se e cuidou do corte causado pelo impacto do balaço. Gina logo se levantou, estava bem.

Madame Hooch se aproximou, o jogo devia continuar. 

Com ou sem Gina?

-É claro que vou jogar! Estou ótima!! - Gina parecia realmente bem, estava nervosa e não cogitava a opção de ficar assistindo a final de quadribol.

-Não vai! - Rony e Draco disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu vou e vocês dois não vão me impedir! - ela respondeu já pegando sua vassoura, que por sorte estava intacta. -Rony, você vai querer que eu fique no banco? Por acaso é isso que Malfoy quer, por que será? Ele quer que percamos! Você sabe que o meu substituto é péssimo, e ele também sabe disso. - mas na verdade Gina sabia que Draco não queria que ela jogasse por outro motivo, estava preocupado com ela e estava tendo mais um surto de superproteção, isso que dava ter um namorado que se importava, e que é ciumento.

-Tem certeza que pode continuar, Gina? - Harry perguntou com a melhor pose de capitão do time.

-Sim.

Harry comunicou à Madame Hooch, e com olhares de reprovação de Rony e Draco, Gina voltou a subir em sua vassoura.

Draco queria amarrá-la ao chão, sabia que ela não estava totalmente bem depois de levar uma pancada daquela, ele sabia porque isso já tinha acontecido consigo antes. Mas havia se apaixonado pela garota mais teimosa e orgulhosa de Hogwarts, que não acatava ordens de ninguém, enganava, fingindo que obedecia, mas na verdade sempre acabava desrespeitando as ordens. E era exatamente o que mais gostava nela. Sabia que se fossem namorados publicamente poderia tentar convencê-la, assim não dava, com que autoridade a mandaria ficar fora do campo? 

  


_And at sweet night, you are my own / E que em uma noite doce você é só meu_

  


Durante a noite os grifinórios comemoravam no Salão Comunal, o jogo acabou um pouco depois do incidente com Gina estar normalizado. Harry logo viu e capturou o pomo. Dessa vez os sonserinos não quiseram aceitar a derrota e, enquanto os grifinórios comemoravam, eles arranjaram briga e a confusão se instaurou no campo. Dumbledore, muito bravo, acabou com a briga e mandou os alunos para suas respectivas casas, proibidos de sair dos salões comunais. 

Ela não tivera tempo de falar com Draco e esperava na janela um bilhete, ou qualquer contato. Com certeza ele estava chateado por ela ter acertado o balaço na vassoura dele e ignorado o conselho para que não voltasse a jogar. Esse namoro estava fardado ao fim, desde o começo ela sabia que poderia não dar certo e já durava mais do que ela pensara. Tudo se iniciou com brigas e brigas, os dois sempre se encontravam no campo de quadribol, e disputavam o espaço só para si, até que um dia, sem explicação acabaram se beijando, e os encontros viraram diversão, ambos não pensavam que duraria tanto. Já estavam juntos há um ano, mas agora a relação era séria, o sentimento crescera dentro deles, e nada mais era simples diversão, era profundo, e por não poderem ficar juntos publicamente, esse amor só machucava.

-Nem parece que ganhamos! Você não vai comemorar, Gina? - Harry parou ao seu lado. Ela desviou os olhos da janela.

-Vocês vão embora. Vou ficar aqui, sozinha nessa escola. - respondeu lembrando-se que além de Harry e do irmão, Draco também iria, o sétimo ano seria o pior. E o namoro acabaria, certamente.

-Nem sei o que será de mim fora desses muros. Aqui é meu mundo, minha vida. - Harry de repente pareceu triste também.

-Não Harry, seu mundo é o bruxo, e eles precisam de você. Só você pode derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Será? Essa responsabilidade toda às vezes me cansa. - Harry respondeu e saiu de perto. 

Logo em seguida a coruja de Draco surgiu no parapeito da janela e jogou um pequeno papel em Gina, certificando-se que a jovem tinha o recado em mãos voou para longe.

No pergaminho, poucas palavras. Ele estava mesmo chateado. Draco marcava um encontro onde se viam todas as noites.

Gina aceitou o desafio, seria mais difícil do que antes sair do Salão Comunal, já que estava mais proibido ainda.

  


_Take my hand / Pegue minha mão_

  


Draco esperava por ela há meia hora, ela não viria? A proposta que tinha a fazer era algo muito sério e se ela não viesse ele jamais se arriscaria a confiar em outra pessoa. Com um suspiro aliviado ele viu uma sombra que era a dela. Ele já estava acostumado a esperá-la ali, e reconhecia aquela sombra de qualquer maneira.

Ao contrário do que deveria estar sentindo, Draco não estava chateado com Gina, mas sim com a vida. Não agüentava mais ter que fingir, queria sumir, ir para um lugar onde ninguém o conhecesse, a não ser ela, e poderia ser feliz. 

-Draco? - Gina andava cautelosa pelo corredor, sabia que praticamente ninguém passava por ali, mas e se desse azar?

Entrou na sala que tinha a porta aberta e parou para esperá-lo, achando que ele não estava ali, já que quem chegava primeiro acendia as tochas da sala. Levou uma grande surpresa quando alguém a abraçou por trás.

-Draco! - ela sabia quem era só pelo toque de suas mãos.

Virou-se de frente para ele e com a varinha acendeu uma das tochas do quarto, podendo vê-lo melhor, e não pode definir a expressão de seus olhos.

Draco a abraçou forte, encostou no machucado e ela meio que se afastou por instinto, ele com cuidado tirou as mão da nuca dela e a envolveu somente pela cintura. Gina sentiu que ele estava angustiado e tentou ser reconfortante, não tocaria no assunto do fim do namoro, ou no afastamento de ambos. Ele a olhou nos olhos e logo estavam se beijando intensamente.

Draco sentia que ela estava meio preocupada e ela soube que ele queria dizer algo. Separaram os lábios e encararam-se de frente. "É a hora". - Draco pensou.

-Você quer me dizer algo, não quer? Diz logo, assim é pior! - Gina disse já esperando que ele acabasse o namoro, ou brigasse com ela.

-Eu não agüento mais tudo isso. - ele respondeu acendendo mais uma das tochas da sala e conjurando duas cadeiras para que sentassem. -Estou cansado de ter que fingir que não te conheço, toda vez que te encontro nos corredores e de ter que te encontrar assim, escondido.

-Achava que você gostava. - sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e ele na outra, ficando um de frente ao outro.

-No começo sim, mas acha que gosto de ter que te ofender toda vez que te vejo e estou ao lado de outros alunos? Não quero mais ter que ofender suas roupas e pobreza toda vez. - parou de falar e ficou um longo tempo olhando para a parede, sem se focalizar em nada. 

Gina não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que ele iria dizer. Um pouco depois ele continuou. Draco pensava se a atitude era certa ou não... a dúvida martelava em sua cabeça: "Ela vai aceitar ou não?"

-Você-Sabe-Quem está planejando um último ataque ao Potter, e quer que eu participe, segundo meu pai disse. Você sabe que ainda não sou comensal, mas assim que acabarem as aulas serei iniciado. Antes não me importava com isso, até achava divertida a possibilidade de maltratar esses sangues-ruins...

-Draco! - ela repreendeu.

-É verdade! - ele confirmou levantando as sobrancelhas e se protegendo cruzando os braços. -Depois que te conheci, acabei mudando de idéia. Não que eu goste, ou queira ser amigo deles, mas penso que é errado e que você não gostaria que eu tomasse essa atitude, que te deixaria chateada e o que eu menos quero é te ver chateada. Não quero ser comensal, não quero ser subordinado a um caco de gente, um bruxo que tem poderes, mas que são indignos até mesmo para meus conceitos.

-O que nós, dois jovens, sem grandes poderes _dignos_ podemos fazer? Não tenho mais esperanças. Depois que os comensais foram revelados, inclusive seu pai, minha família nunca aceitaria o nosso namoro, você sabe. - ela disse procurando as mãos dele para segurar.

Draco ainda parecia distante, mas apertou suas mãos com força e olhou nos seus olhos, com a esperança aparecendo nele.

-Minha família também não te aceitaria, nem minha própria mãe se importa comigo, só quer que eu siga os passos de meu pai porque ele "deu certo como homem poderoso, você deve fazer o mesmo filhinho..." e o blá, blá, blá de sempre. Eu quero ter minha vida, meu poder sobre os outros, e não apenas ser igual a ele. - ele suspirou resignado e tornou a falar -O problema central não é apenas este, vou acabar os estudos e você vai continuar aqui, não teremos como nos encontrar.

-Eu andei pensando nisso ultimamente, só poderemos nos ver em Hogsmeade. - Gina estava triste com essa possibilidade.

-A não ser que... - Draco respondeu com um olhar maroto.

-A não ser que? - provavelmente ele terminaria o namoro.

-Nós fujamos. - respondeu simplesmente.

  


_We're leaving here tonight / Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite   
There's no need to tell anyone / Não há motivo para contar para os outros   
They'd only hold us down / Eles apenas nos atrasam   
So by the morning light / Então, pela luz da manhã   
We'll be half way to anywhere / Nós estaremos à meio caminho de qualquer lugar  
Where love is more than just your name / Onde o amor é mais que o seu nome_

  


-Fugir? Como assim? - Gina estava impressionada de Draco ter cogitado uma hipótese tão absurda. Ao menos não iria terminar o namoro.

-Ir embora daqui! De Hogwarts, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido! Adeus Malfoys, Weasleys, Voldemort! - ele se levantou, estava empolgado com a vida nova. -É nossa única chance.

-Não, deve haver outra maneira! Não posso abandonar minha família, Draco! Eles são importantes para mim. - ela vivia um conflito interno.

Pessoalmente Gina achava muito interessante ir para longe de toda essa guerra, desespero e confusão, e poder estar com Draco era melhor ainda. Contudo ela se afastaria do que mais amava, sua família.

Draco achava a melhor possibilidade, fugir era o mesmo que poder ser ele mesmo, e ter sua vida pessoal, longe de tudo que o prendia e corrompia. Ter Gina com ele nessa nova vida era a maior felicidade do mundo, poder se tornar um ser humano melhor, apenas para ela, mas como ela recusava isso? Ele oferecia o mundo e ela queria o impossível? Queria a família pobre e sem graça? Preferia aquele bando de cabeças ruivas a ele?

  


_I have dreamt of a place for you and I / Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu_

_No one knows who we are there / Ninguém sabe quem somos lá  
All I want is to give my life only to you / Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore / Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there / Vamos fugir, eu te levarei lá_

  


-Não há outra maneira. Se você não vai comigo, eu vou sozinho, Gina. Se prefere aquele bando de Weasleys a mim, então faça bom proveito! - ao invés de ir embora, Draco ficou parado, de costas para ela.

-Você não entende? Eu não posso decidir algo tão importante, o meu futuro, assim de repente! Tenho planos, Draco! Me matriculei na Escola de Medi-Bruxos de Londres, e já consegui uma bolsa de estudos para daqui há um ano, quando eu me formar. Como vou deixar meus sonhos para trás? - ela disse se aproximando e o abraçando.

-_Interessante_! - ele respondeu irônico, a afastando. -Você faz tudo isso e nem me diz. Quando eu iria saber? Quando você se formasse medi-bruxa? Não, porque, segundo seus planos de futuro até lá eu, _o comensal_, estaria morto!

-Não foi isso, não te contei porque não tinha certeza. - Gina tentava inutilmente mostrar seus motivos a ele. -Tive a confirmação ontem.

-Sabe o mais engraçado? Meus planos para o futuro te incluíam. Pensei em fugirmos, e... - ele parou, respirou fundo e continuou. -Sou um imbecil! Pensei que você se casaria comigo. - disse sem olhar para ela e muito rápido saiu da sala.

-Espera! Draco! Casar? - a ruiva ainda tentou continuar o diálogo, mas ele já estava longe demais para ouvir qualquer pergunta.

Ela ficou lá, parada pensando em o que fazer, o que escolher para seu futuro?

  


_Forget this life / Esqueça essa vida,_

_Come with me / Venha comigo._

_Don't look back you're safe now / Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora._

_Unlock your heart / Destranque seu coração,_

_Drop your guard / Baixe a guarda_

_No one's left to stop you / Não há mais ninguém para te parar_

  


No dia seguinte não se falaram, Gina tentou se aproximar, mas Draco saia de perto sem nem ao menos lhe dar a mínima possibilidade de falar. Gina andava confusa, não sabia o que fazer, as duas possibilidades tinham suas vantagens e desvantagens. Se fugisse com Draco, poderiam se casar e ser feliz, mas viveriam de quê? Como sempre ouvia "Amor não enche barriga", além de que perderia seu último ano de estudos, faltava tão pouco para concluir esses anos todos de esforços e dedicação a aprender a magia. E se fosse com ele não poderia ver sua família por um longo tempo, até que eles a perdoassem. Se ficasse poderia estudar e se formar medi-bruxa, seu sonho desde sempre, mas a grande desvantagem era se arrepender de não acompanhá-lo e ficar afastada de Draco para sempre depois disso, porque talvez ele fosse para um lugar desconhecido e não se encontrariam nunca mais.

Draco já armava tudo para sua fuga, pediu a seu pai para lhe mandar alguns galeões e foi prontamente atendido, daria para passar uns dois meses tranqüilo. Não sabia para onde ir, seu plano era pegar a vassoura na noite anterior ao dia da partida dos alunos para suas casas no fim de semestre, em julho. Faltavam apenas três dias para isso. Com a vassoura iria viajar sem rumo, porque não tinha idéia de para onde ir, apenas queria ir para longe, aonde ninguém o conhecesse e seu pai não o encontrasse. O que era complicado, Lúcio como comensal tinha vários contatos na Inglaterra e Europa. Mas não era isso que o preocupava. O principal era ter que ir e deixar Gina. Quanto mais queria esquecê-la, mais pensava nela, em suas risadas tão espontâneas, em como ela conseguia fazê-lo esquecer todos seus problemas e sorrir livremente, como se não doesse nada. Em como seus olhos eram escuros e profundos e como eles brilhavam quando focalizavam nos dele. Em como gostava de ficar abraçado com ela, apenas acariciando os cabelos vermelhos, a marca dos Weasleys.

  
_Forget this life / Esqueça essa vida,_

_Come with me / Venha comigo._

_Don't look back you're safe now / Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora_

_Unlock your heart / Destranque seu coração,_

_Drop your guard / Abaixe a guarda_

_No one's left to stop you now / Não há mais ninguém para te parar agora_

  


A hora chegou, estava preparado, ou quase. Tinha tudo o que precisava, a vassoura, bem tratada, mudas de roupas para alguns dias e o dinheiro. Faltava o principal, a companhia, mas o que ele podia fazer? Arrastá-la e levá-la à força? Não, nem se pudesse faria isso, ela teria que ir por vontade própria. 

Viu o pôr-do-sol da Torre Nordeste de Hogwarts, seu último pôr-do-sol na escola. O outono mantinha uma temperatura agradável e uma brisa suave fazia seus cabelos voarem suavemente para trás, evitando que ele precisasse tirá-los dos olhos o tempo todo como costumava ter que fazer. O sol alaranjado se escondendo entre as torres só o fazia lembrar dela.

Daria tudo para poder levá-la consigo. Sabia que não podia prometer nada além de sua companhia e seu amor, mas não era suficiente?

Escureceu. Levantou-se, pegou a vassoura, suspirou e se preparou para levantar vôo.

-Draco!!! Não vá! - Gina surgia rapidamente na cobertura da torre.

  


_We're leaving here tonight / Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite   
There's no need to tell anyone / Não há motivo para contar para os outros   
They'd only hold us down / Eles apenas nos atrasam   
_  


Desde que ele a havia avisado que iria embora sem ela Gina passou a vigiá-lo constantemente. Ele estava estranho e tinha movimentos suspeitos. Foi à sala de vassouras mais vezes do que o normal e ficou sobrevoando o campo após os treinos, como fazia quando precisava pensar.

Ela estava atenta, e nesse dia acordara angustiada, algo lhe dizia que era o dia da escolha. Assim, de manhã notou que Draco estava mais ansioso do que o normal, não comeu nada e gritou mais ainda com Crabbe e Goyle. Gina dizia que não iria, seu lado racional havia decidido isso, no entanto seu coração estava balançado mais para ir do que ficar. Inconscientemente despediu-se de Rony antes que ele fosse para a aula, o abraçando e dizendo que o amava, ele é claro, estranhou perguntou se ela estava com febre e pediu que Gina passasse na enfermaria. Hermione e Harry não deixariam de falar com ela só porque ela fugiria com Draco, certamente eles a perdoariam mais fácil, então Gina não teve a necessidade oculta de se despedir deles também.

Assistiu as últimas aulas do ano sem nem prestar atenção a nada, sua cabeça girava, precisava decidir se iria ou não. Até com enxaqueca ficou.

Draco estava no jantar, e Gina teve certeza que ele partiria nesta noite. Após a refeição ela foi para seu dormitório e ficou vagando de um lado para o outro em um desespero tão grande e, quando esse desespero explodiu, não teve lado racional que a impediu: jogou algumas roupas em sua mochila, seu álbum de fotografias e saiu sem que ninguém notasse do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. 

Seu problema era: de onde ele partiria? Pensou em ficar no campo de quadribol, se ele não saísse de lá ela ao menos poderia vê-lo voando acima daquela área para sair de Hogwarts, mas algo a dizia que deveria ir para onde haviam começado a namorar: a Torre Nordeste, de onde ela pedira Draco em namoro, porque se fosse esperar que ele o fizesse estariam apenas se encontrando até hoje, e o mais engraçado é que ele sugerira o casamento.

Estava certa, correu para a torre e quando alcançou a cobertura o viu montado na vassoura, preparado para levantar vôo. 

-Draco!!! Não vá! - gritou antes que ele voasse. Ele já tinha tirado os pés do chão em um impulso, mas deu meia volta, virando a vassoura forçosamente e desceu de volta.

-Gina? O que está fazendo aqui? Não quero saber de despedidas! Seja feliz com seu diploma e sua família. - disse amargamente a maltratando antes que ela fizesse isso com ele.

-Não vim me despedir. - ela respondeu simplesmente, parecia calma por fora, mas estava nervosíssima por dentro.

-Então? - perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha esperando que ela respondesse o que queria ouvir.

-Está vendo a mochila? - disse a tirando dos ombros para que ele visse melhor. -Isso diz algo?

-Diz que você gosta de carregar suas tralhas por aí, como todas as mulheres. - Draco respondeu zombando dela.

-Mas não é somente por aí que vou carregá-la. Vou levar essa mochila para onde você for. - respondeu recolocando-a sobre os ombros.

-Sério? - o louro custava a acreditar que Gina estava realmente ali, pedindo que a levasse com ele.

-Eu brincaria com isso? - respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo e se aproximando dele.

-Era o que eu esperava. - Draco disse descendo da vassoura e ficando em pé ao lado de Gina.

-Não, Draco. Pare de ser cabeça dura! Não estou dizendo que vou com você? Te amo, e aceito o casamento! - ela respondeu o abraçando.

-Que casamento? - Draco fez que não entendeu, olhando para ela espantado.

-Você não disse que tinha pensado... - Gina começou a responder e foi interrompida.

-Pensei, não pedi! - ele tentava fugir da responsabilidade, e desfazer o que tinha dito antes.

-Ah, e você acha que vou largar tudo para ir embora com você sem nem uma garantia que me ama? - ela cruzou os braços, emburrada. E ele adorava quando ela ficava assim.

-Tá, já que você insiste nos casamos. - ele respondeu a abraçando mais forte. 

Draco pode fazer o que mais gostava, beijá-la quando estava irritada. Gina aproveitou o beijo para deixá-lo mais nervoso, o empurrando de vez em quando.

-Como sabia que eu partiria hoje, e ainda mais dessa torre? - ele perguntou após se conscientizar disso.

-Intuição feminina. 

-E o que sua intuição feminina diz a respeito de voarmos os dois, em uma única vassoura e ainda carregando uma mala e uma mochila? - perguntou com seu ar de astúcia.

-Ela diz que sou magrinha e que dá para viajar assim.

-Pois minha intuição de bruxo me diz para deixar minhas roupas aqui. - Draco abriu a mala e tirou várias peças, deixando apenas uma veste bruxa e uma calça e camisa, além dos galeões, é claro.

-Onde você arranjou esse dinheiro todo? - Gina se impressionou com a quantidade de dinheiro, nunca tinha visto tantos galeões juntos em sua vida.

-Gina! Você é tão inocente... sou um Malfoy, tenho o triplo disso no cofre do meu quarto em casa. Pedi um dinheirinho para meu pai, disse que queria fazer umas brincadeirinhas e ele mandou na hora.

-Vai ser útil. - ela detestava quando ele respondia dessa maneira, superior. Torcia que para onde fossem conseguissem livrar-se desses costumes.

-Nos ajudará por um bom tempo, acho que um mês. - ele posicionou a mala na vassoura, a prendendo firmemente.

Subiu na vassoura e estendeu a mão para que Gina sentasse atrás dele. Ela se posicionou com a mochila nas costas, segurando-o pela cintura.

-Para onde vamos, Draco?

-Não sei. Aonde ninguém nos conheça. E meu pai não me encontre. - respondeu dando o impulso e levantando vôo.

-E esse lugar existe? - Gina sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Vai ter que existir. - Draco gritou.

A vassoura vacilou com o peso, perdendo altitude, mas como decolaram de um local alto não atingiram o chão. Draco manobrou e atingiram altitude. Logo podiam ver atrás Hogwarts, imponente com suas torres e representando tudo o que deixavam para trás.

Ambos sentiam medo de largar tudo assim, no entanto a esperança de poder ter uma vida melhor e em paz era maior. 

  


_So by the morning light / Então, pela luz da manhã   
We'll be half way to anywhere / Nós estaremos à meio caminho de qualquer lugar  
Where love is more than just your name / Onde o amor é mais que o seu nome_

  


Voaram por horas, até que Draco começou a cochilar e Gina exigiu que descessem para descansar um pouco, depois seguiriam com ela guiando. Era manhã e pousaram na clareira de uma floresta desconhecida, ambos já tinham perdido o senso de direção, não sabiam se ainda estavam na Inglaterra, ou já se dirigiam à Escócia, sabiam apenas que não tinham saído do Reino Unido, já que era impossível em uma vassoura atravessar para o outro lado do Atlântico.

-Vamos descansar mais para dentro da floresta. - Draco disse já levando Gina quase arrastada. -Aqui estamos muito expostos.

-Eu não agüentava mais ficar nessa vassoura! -Gina respondeu sentando largada ao lado de um arbusto, tirando a mochila das costas.

-Dorme um pouco que eu vigio. - Draco disse sentando ao lado dela e posicionado a mala de modo que pudesse segurá-la o tempo todo.

-Não, durma você. Eu ainda cochilei um pouco durante o vôo. - ela respondeu já se encaixando nos braços dele para sentir-se mais confortável.

Acabaram os dois dormindo. Gina tentou ficar acordada vigiando enquanto Draco dormia, entretanto o cansaço físico e emocional tinha sido mais forte e depois de meia hora de vigia, dormiu.

_"Olhe, mamãe, pessoas diferentes... que roupas estranhas... que cabelo vermelho!_

_Fique quieto... não encoste neles..."_

Gina ouviu vozes que pareciam vir de seu sonho, porém ao abrir os olhos encontrou os donos das mesmas a sua frente. Quem primeiro falara era um garotinho, de uns cinco anos, moreno de cachinhos caídos por todos os lados de seu rosto, estava ao lado de uma moça, jovem, com os respectivos cabelos cacheados.

-Vocês estão bem? Desculpe, não queríamos acordá-la. Mas sabe como são as crianças, não? - ela disse com uma voz calma e muito solícita.

-Estamos bem, não tem problema. - Gina respondeu apertando os olhos para acordar e chacoalhando Draco.

-Estão perdidos? - o garotinho perguntou.

-Todos estamos com essa guerra. - Draco respondeu acordando mal humorado.

O garotinho arregalou os olhos e segurou a mão da mãe. 

-O que é guerra, mamãe? - o garoto parecia viver fora da realidade.

-Isso não importa, Aycal. - a moça lançou-lhe um olhar suave e se dirigiu ao casal. -Vocês podem vir até a minha aldeia, lá temos água e alimentos.

-Não, obrigado. - Draco prontamente respondeu e se levantou, indo em direção à vassoura, mas Gina levantou e foi atrás dele.

-Está louco? Por que recusou? Nem temos água! Qual problema em aceitar uma gentileza? - ela disse tentando fazer com que ele percebesse o erro que tinha cometido.

-Eles são muito estranhos! Nem sabem o que é guerra, Gina!

-E você prefere ficar com sede? Eles não são estranhos e o garoto é muito fofinho!

-_Fofinho_? Isso é nome que se ponha em uma criança: _Aycal_! 

-Pois eu vou com eles! Fique aí, com sede! - Gina irritada com a teimosia do noivo virou-se para a jovem mãe. -Eu vou com vocês até a aldeia.

-E seu irmão não? - a moça perguntou lançando um olhar engraçado a Draco.

-Ele não é meu irmão, é meu noivo. - Gina respondeu com vontade de rir.

-Não dá para perceber, não? - Draco veio muito emburrado carregando a mala e a vassoura.

-Vejo que seu noivo vai também. Chamo-me Cristal, este é meu filho, chamamos todos os garotos até completarem dez ciclos de Aycal, depois disso ele próprio escolherá seu nome. Assim como eu fiz.

-Sou Gina, ou melhor, Virginia Weasley. - Gina respondeu e ficou esperando que Draco fizesse o mesmo, como ele nada disse, ela acabou fazendo isso. -Ele é Draco Malfoy.

Draco estava meio chocado com toda essa diferença entre a mulher e seu filho, e ele e tudo o que conhecia. Onde já se viu, escolher o próprio nome? E essa má impressão piorou muito mais quando, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada chegaram à aldeia.

O povo que lá vivia era bruxo, assim como ele e Gina, contudo seus costumes eram bem diferenciados. Draco os chamaria de caipiras se os vissem antes, afinal cuidavam da terra para o plantio, e o mais estranho é que mesmo possuindo magia, pareciam preferir usar as mãos. Gina, obviamente por ser tão curiosa, perguntou o motivo e Cristal respondeu que cuidavam da terra como se cuidava de outros seres humanos, com carinho. Draco teve vontade de bater nela, era um absurdo de perda de tempo, e de cansaço físico à toa.

As casas eram simples, de madeira e uma bem próxima da outra, crianças, meninas e Aycais, brincavam em meio às árvores, muitos estavam sujos por rolar na grama. Mas tudo parecia incrivelmente em paz. Os olhos de Gina brilhavam a cada coisa e cena que via, ela parecia achar tudo tão interessante e Draco não acompanhava essa animação dela.

Pararam na casa de Cristal. Ela lhes deu a prometida água, e logo em seguida Draco queria ir embora, mas Gina estava tão fascinada que o convenceu a conversar mais um pouco. Acabaram ficando até a hora do almoço, e a tarde iriam embora.

Entretanto, um casamento seria realizado durante o pôr-do-sol e Gina quis ficar para ver. Isso foi motivo de briga entre os dois, mas, é claro, a vontade dela prevaleceu. Assistiram a cerimônia. E ao término desta, uma verdadeira tempestade desabou sobre a aldeia, não poderiam prosseguir viagem.

Ficaram na casa de Cristal, partiriam no dia seguinte. Dormiram juntos no quarto de Aycal e antes de dormir Gina falava sem parar.

-Draco? - quando ele estava quase dormindo ela recomeçava.

-Estou dormindo!

-Não está! Escuta... por que não ficamos aqui, por um tempo?

-O quê?! Está louca? Conviver com inferiores! Gina, eles não tem noção de que país estamos, não sabem quem é o Ministro da Magia e nem da guerra... não quero sair da sociedade a esse ponto! - Draco relutava em deixar realmente tudo para trás.

-Pense direito, Draco! Aqui ninguém sabe quem somos, ninguém nos trata diferente e nem olha estranho por você ser um Malfoy e eu uma Weasley. Não era isso que você queria? Esse lugar é um paraíso perdido, ninguém jamais nos encontraria aqui! Não existe maldade. - porque ele se desdizia? Gina não entendia. Aquele era o paraíso!

-Você tem razão. - foi tudo o que ele disse, apesar do pouco tempo que tinha estado na aldeia Draco podia saber que ali estavam seguros, ao menos por um tempo.

Gina o abraçou e quando estavam quase dormindo ela voltou a falar.

-Você gostou do casamento? Eu achei lindo! Podíamos nos casar aqui!

-De jeito nenhum! Não sou um selvagem.

-Não achei o casamento nada selvagem! - ela protestou dando uma travesseirada nele.

  


_We're leaving here tonight / Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite   
There's no need to tell anyone / Não há motivo para contar para os outros   
They'd only hold us down / Eles apenas nos atrasam   
_  


Eles acabaram ficando por dias seguidos... Gina convencia Draco que ali era o paraíso. Um mês depois as recusas de Draco cessaram e Gina venceu. A aldeia, que se chamava Kamim, estava em polvorosa com o casamento da dupla recém chegada. Na realidade seriam duas cerimônias, o casamento e a integração dos dois à comunidade.

A área da cachoeira estava enfeitada com flores de todos os tipos, o verão aquecia a tudo com seus raios quentes de sol. Draco esperava a chegada de Gina. Ainda achava isso uma besteira, mas ela dava tanto valor que ele não podia se recusar a realizar o que pedia, ainda mais porque se sentia meio culpado de tirá-la dos estudos. Ele estava trajado com calça e camiseta brancas, as roupas se assimilavam às trouxas, por serem artesanais.

Gina tinha sido preparada pela amiga Cristal, usava um vestido azul claro e flores, também azuis, presas aos cabelos. A ansiedade era enorme, nem acreditava que estava se casando de verdade com Draco. Chegou à cachoeira e quando o viu não pode conter um enorme sorriso, com ele ocorreu o mesmo, ao vê-la tão feliz Draco acabou sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la, mesmo contra a vontade aprendeu o que deveria fazer e dizer no ritual.

Ambos estavam descalços, segundo os moradores de Kamim teriam que ter o contato com os quatro elementos regentes dos seres humanos e da natureza. Primeiro seriam rebatizados pela senhora mais velha da aldeia. Draco e Gina entraram na cachoeira com a água na altura da cintura.

A senhora que deveria ter uns duzentos ciclos, sendo um ciclo o tempo passado durante as quatro estações, dizia palavras que ambos não compreendiam, mas Gina conhecia, e depois perguntava quais os nomes que desejavam. Gina e Draco haviam combinado de um nomear ao outro, e assim foi. Draco achou que Gina merecia o nome de algo lindo e valioso, então escolheu Rubi, pois era uma pedra preciosa e vermelha exatamente da cor dos cabelos dela. Gina, ou Rubi, escolheu Guidion para Draco, porque leu nos livros que esse nome queria dizer brilhante na língua dos antepassados de todos eles, os celtas. Nomes definidos, os dois mergulharam na água cristalina e saíram da cachoeira. Não eram mais Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley, agora eram apenas Guidion e Rubi, moradores de Kamim. 

Assim, Rubi e Guidion poderiam se casar. Saíram da cachoeira e caminharam de mãos dadas até parte da floresta, lá as senhoras da aldeia haviam preparado o local, distribuíram pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas pelo chão, e escolheram casais para representarem cada elemento. 

Draco e Gina ficaram parados no meio de um círculo de rosas, e em volta deles os quatro casais deram as mãos. Cada casal abençoou a união em nome dos respectivos elementos. A água trazia maleabilidade para a relação, o ar leveza, a terra força e o fogo amor. Após a benção os dois estavam prontos para viver juntos, seja na aldeia ou fora dela, agora tinha a aprovação da natureza para manter seu amor.

O casal se sentia tão leve e feliz dessa nova vida que nem mesmo depois de seis ciclos, ou seis anos, saíram da aldeia. Rubi, como era reconhecida por todos, virara uma grande estudiosa das relações sociais e culturais estabelecidas na aldeia, e tinha escrito pergaminhos e pergaminhos de análise e pesquisa. Draco passara a ajudar na educação dos ex-Aycais, ensinava poções na escola da comunidade aos meninos e meninas com mais de onze ciclos. 

Depois desses seis anos já tinham uma filha, que crescia integrada à comunidade. Tradicionais, Gina e Draco deram um nome à menina: Nickole. Mas entre os moradores era chamada de Hikary, como as outras meninas eram nomeadas até os dez ciclos. Nickole tinha a personalidade forte de Gina, misturada com o mau humor de Draco, e apesar de criada nessa local, sempre era a líder da turma e graças aos ensinamentos de Draco, que Gina reprovava, se achava meio superior. Tudo isso era anormal para uma criança de apenas quatro anos, no entanto Nickole era muito espevitada e realmente mais avançada para sua idade biológica. Draco se orgulhava e dizia que certamente Nickole era uma sonserina.

O grande dilema que passavam era saber se a guerra tinha acabado ou não. Gina sofria querendo saber de sua família e amigos. E Draco se preocupava com a fortuna abandonada da herança, assim como os estudos de Nickole que deveriam se iniciar daqui a sete anos. Até lá viveriam assim, na aldeia abençoada, onde ninguém saberia quem eram antes e nem os julgaria por sua herança familiar, seriam tratados apenas por quem realmente eram.

  


_So by the morning light / Então, pela luz da manhã   
We'll be half way to anywhere / Nós estaremos à meio caminho de qualquer lugar  
Where love is more than just your name / Onde o amor é mais que o seu nome_

  


**~Fim~**

  


**N.A.: **Espero que tenham gostado da song. Me mandem e-mails: bibalops@yahoo.com

Dedico essa song ao meu maninho: Victor Ichijouji- te amo Vi!!! E agradeço a minha beta querida: Nessa – fófis!!!

  



End file.
